Can You Feel Korrasami Tonight
by HockyfistDJGOD
Summary: Seeing as this is a Canon. Why not make the best of it. Thankyou Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino for making this AWSOME show. I Own Nothing. Korrasami.


**I've thought about this for a while. And seeing as no one else will I should. Enjoy.**

—

Mako watched to the two young women that are his best friends leave air temple island. He could help but smile that they both found happiness with each other. But deep down he still felt hurt that Korra chose Asami. He felt the hand of Bolin on his shoulder.

"Everything okay bro?" He asked

Mako sighed a small happy sigh. He spoke to Bolin with out looking away.

"It's strange Bo. The two great girls in my life and they end up together. I mean Korra and Asami. _Alone_"

Bolin looked a little confused. But then looked out on to the water where Korra and Asami were heading towards the city. He then looked back and Mako still confused.

"What do you mean Mako?"

Mako sighed. Still couldn't believe Bolin was still that blind when it came to things like this. He sighed again and began to sing.

Mako: _I can see what's happing. _

Bolin: What?

Mako: _And they don't have a clue._

Boiln: Who?

Mako: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line. Our Trio down to two. _

Bolin: Oh.

Mako then put his good arm around Bolin.

Mako: _The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air_

—

Korra and Asami had entered the spirit world hand in hand. Asami breath was taken away by how beautiful the sight of the spirit world was. How nature became animals and how it seemed to go on forever. Korra kept looking at Asami and smiled at how happy this was making Asami. They walked for a time until they came to a spirit river where there was a huge beautiful water fall that you could step right through. They would twist through the water falls and looked at each other that made there hearts dance. The spirits around them seemed to turn shades of pink and gold

_Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

They came to the river where the stopped to drink from the waters. Korra took the water in her hand and drunk all the while not taking her eyes off Asami. Asami looked up at her and smiled then went back to the water. Korra stopped and thought about all time she was gone. Disconnecting from her friends and family. She felt ashamed of her self about leave Asami alone all that time. Maybe she should have let Asami come with her to south. That way she would have come back sooner.

Korra: _So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past, impossible_

_She'd turn away from me_

Asami stopped drinking and looked back at Korra again. She woundered what she was so sad about. But then Korra gave her a look of mischief.

Asami: _She's holding back, she's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't she be the king I know she is?_

_The king I see inside?_

Korra then ran behind Asami and far from the water. She then ran back very fast and jumped into the air.

"WATERBENDING BOMB" Korra yelled.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

And then boom she fell into the water sending it splashing over Asami. But then Korra didn't come back up for air. Asami started to get worried, All of a sudden Korra shot out from the water and pulled Asami in. Asami gasped and ran out of the water shivering. Korra got out and stood by Asami smiling. Asami looked at Korra with mischief and pushed Korra back into the water.

—

Asami then ran as fast as she could across the planes of the spirit world. With Korra chasing after her. While doing so huge butterflies flew along side them and they shone brightly in the sun. Korra then caught up with Asami and grabbed her around the waist which made them both fall. They rolled down the meadow hill until they fell into each others arms at the bottom.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

They laughed and laughed. Until they saw what passion they were in they sudden got off each other and looked away blushing. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do. Korra then heard Asami singing quietly.

Asami: _And if she feels the love tonight_

_In the way I do_

Korra then took Asami's hand in her own. Which made Asami looked at Korra. At that moment they realised, There was nothing to be afraid of and nothing to hold them back.

Korra: _It's enough for this restless wanderer_

They closed there eyes and touched the foreheads together.

Both: _Just To Be. With You. _

And they kissed for there very first kissed under shining sun of the Spirit world, while the spirits around them dance and shone like never before.

The End.


End file.
